Haunting Tales
by CaLee
Summary: This is a collection of shorts and oneshots of all kinds! Love, comedy, horror, stupidity, it's all here! If there's something you'd like to see, let me know. I write to please, so R&R. Some stories are ADULT ONLY! Please read the rating for EACH STORY!
1. Ghost in a Shell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, only write about 'em. Enough said.

**Summary:** This is a collection of short stories (some may be longer than others) and one shots I'm writing about Ghost Hunt. They're stories of all sorts; love, comedy, stupidity, horror... Whatever I feel like writing. OOC ?? YOU BET!! Each short will have its own rating, so PLEASE BE ADVISED!! Some will be 'M' and STRICTLY ADULTS ONLY!! I'm placing this collection in 'M' because I don't want any trouble, though some will be rated 'T'. If you have any suggestions for a short, drop me a line and I'll be glad to put my spin on it!! I DO give credit to those ideas I use, yes...I'm that nice! I live for reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW!! The more I get, the faster I write!! Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!!

**Rating:** 'T'

**-Ghost in a Shell-**

"Please, can't you help us?" the woman sitting across from Naru pleaded, a look of desperation contorting what would otherwise be considered a lovely face.

Mai glanced at her boss out of the corner of her eye as she poured their guest a cup of tea before placing it on the table in front of the woman. She wasn't shocked to see the look of dis concern playing across his overly stern face. Mai witnessed Naru's 'bored' expression at least three or four times a week, on average, as she observed would-be client after would-be client parade into the SPR office, trying to convince a skeptical Naru that they needed his expertise to rid them of the ghost that was in fact, ruining their very lives, only to result in the almost instantaneous dismissive expression which was then followed by a very definitive, 'I decline'. Yes, Mai knew this look all too well.

Naru crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. It was a gesture he did often when he felt something was not worthy of his time, which was obviously the case here.

"We've tried everything! I don't know how much longer I can take it!" The woman raised her tea cup to her lips and took a sip, only to have it slip from her shaking hand, sending the hot liquid cascading down her shirt.

"Oh, are you alright?" Mai jumped up from her perch on the couch to retrieve something to mop up the spilled tea.

"Oh dear, I'm such a mess!" The woman smiled gratefully when Mai returned, offering her a towel.

"Mrs. Nao, please feel free to use the restroom to wash up. Mai will see to the tea," Naru gestured to the small bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Mrs. Nao smiled and excused herself.

Mai quickly cleaned up the tea and poured another cup before resuming her place next to Naru.

"You're not going to take her case, are you?" Mai asked, eying her boss skeptically. She knew the case held no interest for him, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman and her daughter.

Mrs. Nao had come to SPR seeking Naru's help after her thirteen-year-old daughter had started acting oddly following a class trip to the sea side. Apparently the girl began speaking in riddles?

"A girl who keeps repeating 'Sea shells by the sea shore' is hardly worth my time, Mai. Besides," Naru sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm positive it must be some new game the kids are playing these days. I'm sure there's nothing actually wrong with the girl, other than her obvious lack of imagination."

Mai glared at the man sitting next to her. "How can you say that? I can't see how speaking in rhymes would be considered an amusing game to teens these days.." She trailed off, unable to grasp her boss's reasoning.

"Can't we at least _meet_ the girl before you say no?" Mai asked hopefully.

Naru eyed his assistant suspiciously. He had no doubt she was only trying to get him meet with the girl in hopes that he would change his mind once seeing the girl's predicament. For all her faults, Mai was an overly caring human being who would do anything to help someone in need, and although he admired her ability to sympathize with total strangers, Naru was in no mood to indulge his assistant's empathetic nature.

"Mai.." Naru sighed.

"Please? Just meet with her and take Masako with you. That way we'll know for sure if she's possessed like her mother seems to believe," Mai begged.

Naru stared in shock at the dark haired girl at his side. If she was suggesting taking Hara-san along, she must feel strongly about this case.

"Fine. I'll talk to her daughter. If Hara-san feels anything, I'll _consider_ taking on the case," Naru stood and started towards his office door. "And Mai?"

"Yes?"

"If after we meet with the client's daughter I still decide to decline the case," he turned at glare at her. "I expect you to drop the matter, understood?"

"Understood."

"Fine, then I'll leave the details to you," Naru said, closing his office door behind him.

_At least he didn't say no...as of yet, anyways..._

--

"I defiantly feel a spirit here," Masako glanced at the girl sitting in the seat next to her.

"Right, well then, I guess you need to exorcise it, right?" Mrs. Nao looked hopefully at Naru.

"You've done your homework," the dark haired man turned to his assistant. "Mai, tea."

"Y..yes!"

_Good, now we're getting somewhere. Maybe this will be quick and easy. Bou-san should be able to take care of this._

Mai returned with the tea only to find the room empty.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Mai!" Naur's voice called from his office.

Mai continued into the office carrying the tray of tea.

"Naru, where did everyone go?" Mai asked, placing her boss's cup on the desk.

"I sent them home," he said, shuffling through a file in his hands. "There was no need for them to stay."

"But..._why_?" Mai made no attempt to hide the anger seeping into her voice. "Why won't you take the case? Just because it's not _interesting_ enough for you?" Mai leaned on the desk, glaring at him. "This is someone's _life_ we're talking about, Naru! How can you just turn them away?" The anger had turned into frustration.

Naru continued looking over the file, ignoring the emotional girl.

"Naru!" Mai slammed her fist onto the desk fiercely, causing the tea to slop over the rim of the cup.

"Answer me!" Hot tears spilled over her cheeks, her anger had reached it's boiling point. She didn't care if he saw her cry. He had seen it many times before, it didn't matter. What mattered was helping the girl, and she didn't care if she had to cry, scream or beat the crap out of the narcissistic ass sitting calmly behind the desk in front of her; if that's what she had to do to get the jerk to help others, then she'd do it.

"Are you quite through?" Naru asked without so much as a glance in his assistant's direction.

"What? I.."

"I'm asking if you're finished with your temper-tantrum? When did I say I had declined their case?" Naru asked, looking up from the papers in his hand for the first time since she had entered his office.

"But, you said you sent them home." Mai said, confusion replacing anger.

"I did. As I have already stated, there was no reason for them to stay. I have already taken care of the situation, Mai. Your lack of confidence in me is overwhelming," Naru said, reaching for an object Mai hadn't noticed setting on his desk.

"Mai, do you know what this is?" He asked, holding up the necklace for her to inspect.

"It's a shell."

"Yes. And do you know where I got it?" He was playing with her.

"No."

"The girl was wearing it around her neck. Seems she got it at the sea on her school trip. _This_ is the source of the problem, as I suspected, Hara-san confirmed," He placed the shell back on the desk.

"A Shell was possessing her?" Now Mai was really confused.

"No, Mai. The spirit is possessing the _shell_, not the girl. The girl is sensitive to spirits, however, and thus, she was channeling some of the spirit's thoughts while wearing the necklace," Naru said as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"So she's okay now?"

"Quite."

"Thank GOD!" Mai let out a breath and let herself flop into the chair opposite her boss.

"I still need to figure out what to do with this, however," Naru motioned to the shell.

"Can't Bou-san or Ayako take care of it?"

"I'll call them in the morning. For now, go home!" Naru barked.

--

Mai entered the SPR office the next morning to find Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John and Lin standing around the front desk, staring at the shell from the previous day, Naru standing off to the side, looking sour as usual.

"Well...Masako?" Ayako looked at the medium with a smug smile.

"It's still there," Hara-san said, nervously playing with her kimono.

"_What_!" The Miko cried, exasperated.

"Ha! Another failed attempt by the failure of a Miko," Bou-san laughed, smacking Ayako on the back. "Better let _me_ handle this."

"You already tried! You failed just as bad as I did, you idiot," Ayako smashed the monk over the head with her fist.

"No way!" Bou-san retreated behind John, trying to save himself from the bulk of the miko's fiery. "That was just a warm-up, only practice! Let me try it again."

"No way, pal!"

Mai watched in amusement as the other 'members' of SPR argued back and forth over the best way to extract the spirit seeking solace in the shell, each one thinking _they_ were the best person for the task at hand.

"Actually," Mai smiled as she joined the group, "I believe John would be the best choice in this matter."

"What?" Ayako glared at her.

"You think so?" Bou-san looked at the blond Priest then back at Mai.

"Mai, are you certain?" Naru spoke for the first time since she had entered to room.

"Why John?" Ayako asked, sulking like a child.

"Trust me," Mai said with a knowing smile.

"Naru, if Mai-san says John can do it..." Lin looked to his long-time friend.

"Alright, Mai. If you say so, I'll trust you," Naru nodded. "Go ahead, John."

"Um, alright," John smiled and made the necessary preparations.

Soon, the entire team sat watching the Priest as he performed the exorcism in anticipation.

Mai watched enthralled, as John said the prayer and reached for the 'Holy Water' he so often used. When the liquid came into contact with the shell, it made a hissing sound much like water being thrown on a hot stove.

"Whaa!" Mai cried in amazement.

John finished the prayer, snapping his bible shut.

"It's gone. I can't feel it anymore," Masako sighed.

"Very good. Nice work, John," Naru retrieved the now vacant shell from the desk, inspecting it.

"Way to go, Mai. That's my girl!" Bou-san pulled her into a bear hug, patting her head affectionately.

"How did you know that John could do it when the rest of us were of no use?" Ayako asked, her voice mid with jealousy.

"It's Mai! She always knows these sorts of things," Bou-san hugged the young girl tighter. "She must have had one of her dreams, right Mai?"

"Um, actually," Mai smiled up at the monk. "I just thought, since we were talking about a sea shell, 'Holy Water' seemed like the most logical way to go."

"Wa..._WATER_!" Ayako gasp and stared at the Priest now laughing lightly.

"You can't be _serious_?" Lin looked from the young assistant, then back at Naru.

"So, then you _didn't_ have a dream? You were just..._guessing?_" Bou-san stammered as he looked down at the girl smiling sheepishly up at him.

"Well, I mean...it _is_ a shell, after all, right?"

"Mai.." Naru studied the shell laying in his hand, considering for a moment.

"Naru?" Mai glanced at her boss as he continued to study to shell.

"Humm.." Naru walked back to his office still engrossed in the necklace, saying nothing more.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything," Ayako glanced at Mai who was now breathing a sigh of relief.

"At least he didn't yell at you," Bou-san patted her head.

"Mai!" Naru's voice reverberated through the office, causing them all to jump. "Tea!"

"Y..yes!" Mai knew she was far from off the hook on this one.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Okay, so this one was kind of longer that I thought, but still a one shot!! I already have several other stories started that are much shorter. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, any ideas for a short or a paring you'd like to see...I think the next one I write will be smut...lol. All kinds are on the way!! The more popular they are, the faster I write, so please REVIEW so I know what you'd like to see next!! Love? Smut? Comedy? Stupidity? Horror? You name it!


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, I only write about 'em. Enough said.

**Pairing:** Everything goes in this short!

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone!! I love reading your reviews, so keep 'em comin'! I got a nice request from someone for a 'Stupid with a touch of Romance'. I looked into my list of ideas and found the perfect one, so this one's for you, SimplyChristine!! Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** The SPR gang pass the time between cases by playing 'Spin-the-Bottle'. "You want me to kiss _WHO??_"

**Rating:** 'T'...nothing dirty, just kissing.

**-Spin the Bottle-**

"Okay, my turn!" Ayako crawled to the center of the 'circle' she and the other SPR members had formed around the green glass bottle now laying motionless in the middle of the office floor.

"Wait a minute, Ayako, it's _my_ turn next!" Bou-san shouted over the laughter of Mai and Yasuhara-san.

"No way! You've already gone three times!" Ayako glared at the monk as she reached out and gave the green bottle an energetic twirl.

"Ahh, come on! Those don't count, it kept landing on Lin, for Pete's sake!"

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something, there Bou-san," Yasuhara-san laughed, smacking the older man one the back several times. "Although I'm not sure Lin-san would agree."

Naru groaned as he watched the monk retaliate against the younger boy with a swift headlock. "How the hell did I let myself get talked into this humiliation they refer to as a 'game'?"

Lin chuckled under his breath. "As I recall, it was Hara-san whom made the request for you to join in the 'festivities', saying that she thought you could use some, how did she put it? Relaxation?"

Naru frowned. He remembered all too well being cornered by the young medium earlier that day when she had asked him to play along in this idiotic child's game. Mai and Ayako had decided that they were most certainly close to death from boredom, seeing as how they hadn't had a client for several days, and when Yasuhara had accidentally kicked over Bou-san's empty bottle he had so carelessly left lying on the floor, they had come to the conclusion that the green bottle spinning aimlessly about the office was indeed a sign from the heavens telling them to partake in the juvenile game to alleviate the boredom.

Naru had refused to play along with their game (Naru? Playing a kissing game? You must be joking..) until Hara-san had 'asked' him to 'please play...for me?' and he found himself held hostage as he so often did when it came to her 'requests'. If it weren't for the fact that Hara-san held such incriminating information over his head, Naru would take no heed to any of the girl's outlandish demands. As it were, he was stuck, however unnerving his situation may prove to be.

So here he sat, along with the rest of the group, apart from John whom had played the very useful 'I'm a Priest' card to his full advantage, waiting (not really) for his turn to spin the bottle and kiss (did he have to?) the person it selected to receive his affection. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"No way!" Mai's sudden outburst brought about a new round of laughter as a stunned Ayako focused on the person the bottle had landed on.

"Lin-san? Okay, whatever.." Ayako made her way over to the shocked Chinese man, intent on completing her turn.

"I'm telling you, Lin hexed that bottle, or something! There's no way it could keep landing on him!" Bou-san maneuvered over to the glass container to inspect it.

"How could I? And it's really unnecessary for you to kiss me, Matsuzaki-san.." Lin was cut off by the miko's lips as she sealed the man's mouth with her own.

"Woo-hoo! Go Ayako-san. Way to plant one," Yasuhara-san cheered the woman on.

Bou-san glared at the miko as she reclaimed her spot in the 'circle'. "Why should she get all the action?" He spun the bottle, sending it whirling about at an extraordinarily high rate of speed (no way was it going to land on Lin again, damn it!).

"At least let it land on a _female_ this time. I wanna' kiss someone.." The monk watched as the bottle slowed its pace until it came to a stop on..

"MAI!" Yasuhara and Naru cried in unison.

"No way," Masako smiled.

"Pucker up, Mai, my sweet," Bou-san smiled sheepishly at the young girl as he made his way across the 'circle' towards his destination.

"Hold on a second, Bou-san!" Mai felt her face flush bright red as she watched the older man advancing on her.

"No such luck, sweetheart. You're the first woman that damn jinxed bottle has landed on for me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you ruin my fun, Mai. Now be a good girl and hold still," Bou-san beamed, leaning down to kiss the startled girl lightly on the lips.

"There, now, you see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" The older man grinned down at Mai and patted her head affectionately. "I'm told my technique is far superior to that of other men ."

"I don't know, Bou-san. Judging by the look on poor Mai's face, your approval rating's taking a nose-dive," Yasuhara-san grinned.

"What did you say?"

"Hahaha...take it easy, Bou-san. Men your age have to be careful not to get overly excited, you'll have a stroke," The young man pushed at his glasses before reaching for the bottle. "I believe it's my turn."

The green glass made several revolutions before quickly coming to a stop on shocked Masako.

"I'll be gentle," Yasuhara promised, sliding forward to give the small girl a quick peck that landed half on, half off the medium's lips, owed to the fact that she turned her head just before the boy could make his move.

"Hey, that's not fair," the dark haired boy wined. "I didn't really get a full kiss."

"Well, that's as much as you're going to get out of me, so be grateful I let you touch me at all."

"Fine, then I get to go again!"

"What? No way!" Ayako protested.

"Too late!" Yasuhara cried, giving the bottle another hearty spin. "Around and around she goes..."

As the green glass came to rest on its new target, the office broke out into jeers.

"No way! Don't even _think_ about it, kid!" Bou-san glared at the boy.

"Aww, come on, Bou-san," Yasuhara cooed. "You were just bragging about your superior kissing skills, were you not? Now's your chance to teach show me what a _real_ man's kiss is like."

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" Bou-san shouted as the younger man crawled his way. "I ain't showing you shit!"

"Don't be shy. I want to learn from the best," Yasuhara-san reached out to wrap him in a hug.

"Knock it off, you idiot!" Bou-san pushed at the boys arms, doing his best to hold him off.

"While this is highly entertaining, I think my time could be better spent...elsewhere," Naru complained over the roar of the two men still fighting.

"You haven't spun the bottle yet, Naru," Lin said, a glint in his eye. "Give it a try."

"Fine, one turn then I'm done. I've got work that needs my attention," Naru muttered, making his way to the center of the group to spin the bottle and take his punishment.

The glass twirled for what seemed like an eternity before landing on a very red Mai.

"Well, look at this," Ayako laughed as Naru turned a pleasing shade of green, a stark contrast to the splendid maroon now rising on the cheeks of the girl sitting in front of him, awaiting her prize.

"Go ahead, Naru, kiss her," Bou-san smirked at the narcissist.

"Yeah, rulers are rules, man," Yasuhara-san chimed in.

"But Bou-san refused to kiss both Yasuhara _and_ Lin-san," Masako said angrily. "Why should Naru have to kiss Mai when he _clearly_ doesn't want to?"

"No, the rule is you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on, unless it's the same sex as the spinner. Naru has to kiss Mai. Besides," Ayako grinned. "I don't think our dear boss is as apposed to a lip-lock with Mai as you seem to think, Hara-san."

"What are you saying?" The medium glared at the miko before turning back just in time to see Naru lean down to look his assistant in the eye.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter," he muttered softly as he brushed a kiss across Mai's slightly parted lips, sending a shiver throughout her entire body, resulting in a very noticeable shudder.

"Rules are rules, after all," Naru studied his assistant's flushed face, finding himself lost in her eyes, but only for a brief moment. Braking his gaze, he moved back to his place in the 'circle', silent.

"I'm going again!" Hara-san said, eager to brake the spell that had been cast over the office (it was way too quiet for her taste).

Masako gave the bottle a swift spin and watched as it sought out a new target. As it came to rest yet again, the medium smiled joyously.

"No way..." Bou-san looked to the man sitting on the receiving end of the bottle now lying motionless.

Naru blanched and quickly stood. "As I have previously stated, there are matters that need my attention. I've had enough of this game."

"What?" Masako looked up at the man now standing over the group. "But like you said, rules are..."

"I said, I've had enough of this senseless game of yours! I've got work to do," Naru turned away from the stunned group. "The rest of you should be on your way if you are not here to work."

"Fine! I didn't want to kiss a jerk like you, anyways!" Hara-san got to her feet and made a move for the door. She stopped and turned back for a moment to glare daggers at both Mai and Naru. "Why her?"

Receiving only silence as a reply, the medium quickly made her exit, leaving the rest to stare after her.

"Mai, make the tea," Naru called over his shoulder as he crossed the room to his private office.

"Yes."

Mai saw the others off before making the tea Naru had requested. As she stood, waiting for the tea to finish, she raised her hands to her cheeks, feeling the flush of total embarrassment.

"How can he stay so calm? My heart won't be still..."

"He's not as composed as he'd like you to believe."

Mai turned to see Lin wonder into the kitchenette, green bottle in hand.

"What do you mean?"

The Chinese man considered the smooth glass resting in his grasp for a moment before placing it on the table. "You'd better hurry with the tea, Mai-san. He won't be silent much longer," Lin smiled lightly at the girl now regarding him with a slightly perplexed expression playing over her face.

"Right, the tea..." Mai finished pouring the cup and placed it on the serving tray and proceeded to exit the kitchenette.

"Calm, indeed..." Lin grinned, pleased with himself. He had completely disregarded his boss's request to have _Lin_ fetch the tea, as to save himself further embarrassment, as his face had proceeded to flush bright red as soon as the the door to his office had clicked closed, obscuring him from view.

"You're welcome, Mai-san.." Lin smiled.

Mai was so absorbed in her own thoughts (what the heck did Lin-san mean by that?) she forgot to knock before she swung open the inner office door.

"Mai!" Naru stood, shocked glaring at his assistant now doing her best to balance the tea.

"I told _Lin_ to bring me tea..." Turning quickly from her, Naru did his best to control the burning in his cheeks (damn it, she saw me like this!) now growing even hotter.

"S..sorry!" Mai quickly placed the cup on his desk before scurrying from the room, red as a beat.

_So THAT'S what Lin was talking about._

Could it be...that the normally clam, controlled, self proclaimed ghost hunter wasn't as unshakable as he looked to be?

**-END-**

**A/N:** Okay, so there you go, SimplyChristine! Hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for reading, everyone and keep the reviews coming!! Ideas, comments, pairings...I read them all. I think a short smutty story should be next...any thoughts?? THANKS FOR READING!!


	3. Afternoon Delight

**Disclaimer:** Once again...I don't own 'em, I only write about 'em. Enough said.

**A/N:** I'm getting lots of really good ideas from people. Keep them coming! The more reviews I get, the more stories you'll have to read!! I live for your comments, it really helps keep me going. Thanks to all who read and review!! I'm doing my best to come up with good stories from the ideas I'm getting, but it takes time, so please be understanding. I do give credit to those who's ideas I use. Aren't I nice??

**Rating:** 'M'- ADULTS ONLY PLEASE!! Smut, graphic acts...LEMON!! NO ONE UNDER 18!!

**Summary:** Smut, on top of smut, with a side order of smut. To go, please!!

**-Afternoon Delight-**

"Hurry up! If anyone walks in on us..."

Tugging eagerly at his shirt, she pulled his mouth down to meet hers in a searing kiss.

Surprised at her urgency, he answered her action, matching her hunger as he silently thanked GOD for the rest of the group being off on vacations.

How long had he wanted this? How many times had he secretively prayed for the chance to know what her silken skin felt like under his touch? Prayed to be allowed to mold her every curve to his hard body? How many nights had he lain sleepless, dreaming of ways to make her scream for him, reach for him, call to him, _want_ him? And now here he was, making short work of her clothes, on his way to turning those very dreams into reality.

He could hardly believe it when she had walked into the SPR office, soaked to the bone due to the torrential rain wreaking havoc on the peaceful city. The sight of the her hair dripping with precipitation gave him a small glimpse of what she might look like stepping out of the shower; the water laden garments clinging to her every curve left little to his imagination and only served to further his arousal. When he had offered her a towel, she had declined, pressing her body against his, a seductive glint in her eye. While the action shocked him, he had to admit, it was a huge turn on.

They hadn't waisted any time with small talk. They both knew what it was they were seeking from the other. Tongues clashed, hands groped as they worked to rid themselves of the final obstacles standing between them and their goal.

Lifting her slight weight, he made the short walk to the closest 'bed' he could think of; the front desk. Sitting her down on the desktop, he pressed against her claiming her mouth once more.

She reached down, freeing him from his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her fingers encircle his growing member.

Not wanting to let her take the lead, he reached around to release the clasp on her silk bra and slipped it from her shoulders letting it drop to the office floor. Pushing her down onto the hard desk, he trailed soft kisses down her neck while his hands skillfully removed the last article of clothing. Discarding the now removed silk panties, he ran his hands up the sides of her waist, reveling in the softness of her creamy skin.

He dropped light kisses over her chest, smiling to himself when he felt her shiver. Reaching up to cup her breasts, he flicked the tip of his tongue over her puckered nipple, causing her to moan softly.

"More..." she murmured, burying her hands in his hair as she pulled him to her chest, begging him to continue his assault on her body.

The feel of her fingers fisted in his hair drove him to edge and found himself obliging her, taking her breast into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

Wanting more, he slid his left hand down to meet the tender skin between her legs.

She gasp at the sudden contact, bucking her hips involuntarily.

He smiled at her reaction as he continued to stroke her with his fingers.

"Stop teasing... I want more," she cried.

Eager to please, he let one finger dip slightly into her heated core. He was unable to suppress to shiver that worked its way down his back as he felt her slick muscles contract around the inserted digit.

Her soft moans were edging him on and he found himself losing control over his movements. His need overpowered his reason, making it impossible to think straight.

Dipping his head down to kiss her once more, he thrust two fingers inside her center causing her to gasp.

Pulling his fingers from her core, he made a quick trail of kisses down the length of her body before his lips found their target.

He reached out with the tip of his tongue and let it flick across her skin, barely letting her feel the contact. He repeated the action several more times, teasing her with the slightest of sensations.

"Please..." she begged, fisting her hands in his dark hair in her effort to bring his mouth closer.

Grinning, he let her drag his lips to where she needed him most.

"Here?" he asked in a teasing tone, letting his tongue stroke her clit more fully. "Or maybe...here?" He pressed a wet kiss just above her opening.

"Yes! Please..." She withered under his touch.

"If you insist." He plunged his tongue inside her center, causing her hips to buck.

"So good..." she moaned, letting her fingers run through his hair. And while she loved the feel of his lips and tongue on her clit, it soon wasn't enough and she found herself begging him to take her.

Not wanting to disappoint, he withdrew from his assault and slid his body across hers, pressing her down onto the hard desk.

Bringing her left knee up, he hooked his arm under her leg, steadying himself just above her.

He had wanted this for so long and now that he had his chance, he had wanted to take his time and savor every last ounce of her body. He wanted to study her every curve, memorize every sigh falling from her sweet lips. But he had lost control and he could no longer hold back the hunger driving his body to take the woman lying under him.

With one swift movement, he drove the entire length of his member deep inside her heated core. He felt her muscles instantly contract around him and it was nearly too much for him as he fought to keep himself from falling over the edge. He wanted to bring her over with him.

Within seconds, he found the rhythm and set the pace for her as she tried to keep up with his every thrust. He wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer and he needed her to be with him.

Gripping the edge of the desk for support, she arched her back and moved her hips in a synchronized motion, doing her best to keep his pace. In seconds, she felt herself climbing towards the climax her body desperately sought.

He could feel her body going tense and he quickened his rhythm, driving himself hard inside her with every plunge. A few more thrusts and he watched as she threw her head back, calling his name as she fell over the edge. Her contracting muscles squeezed his member and he was unable to keep himself from following her over the cliff into ecstasy.

Minutes later, they lay, slick with sweat, panting on the front desk.

He looked up into her flushed face and grinned. He would remember the sound of her voice calling his name at the moment of climax for the rest of his life.

Pushing him aside, she slid from the desk, gathering her clothes as she went.

"Leaving so soon?" He couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at her haste, though he understood.

Slipping her garments back into place, she surprised him by leaning down to gently kiss his lips.

A few seconds latter, he sat on the front desk and watched as she walked from the office without a word, closing the door behind her.

Not wanting to waste time, as he still had numerous tasks that still required his attention before the others returned from their various vacations, he dressed quickly.

Buttoning the last button on his shirt, he smiled as he surveyed the papers and files now lying strewn on the office floor, collateral damage in their haste.

He stooped to recover the reports, placing each one back where it belonged and was reaching for the last file when he heard th office door open behind him.

"What are you doing, Lin-san?"

He turned to see a very confused Mai standing in the doorway.

Quickly standing, he placed the folders back on the desk before turning to smile at the young girl.

"I was just finishing up a few cases and I accidental knocked your files off your desk. Sorry about that, hope I didn't create more work for you."

"Oh. Not to worry. I knock them over all the time. Naru's always yelling at me for being a clutz," Mai smiled at the flustered Chinese man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, doing his best to act normal.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and make sure I had all of Naru's things in order before he gets back tomorrow. He always seems to be in a bad mood when he gets back from a vacation. Most people I know would be _happy_ just getting back from some time off, but Naru," she sighed and placed her hands on her slim hips. "That man's never happy."

Walking to her bosses office, Mai checked to make sure everything was in its place before striding back towards the exit. Glancing back at the man now typing away at his keyboard, she thought for a second before asking, "Did Ayako say why she came back from her vacation early?"

The man gave a start. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if she said anything to you. She just seemed kind of out of it when I called to her a minute ago when I passed her in the hall. She didn't even hear me call to her," Mai thought for a moment. "Oh, well. Never mind. I'm sure she's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled to himself as the door clicked shut behind the girl.

**A/N:** O.K. so...yeah. Smutty enough for ya?? If not, don't worry. I've got more in the works. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. It keeps me going! So many great ideas coming in. I do read all the ideas and I give credit where credit is due! What do you guys want next? I was thinking of a short horror?? But I'm open for ideas...I'll give the people what they want!! Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you all liked this one. YEAH!! Until next time, kiddies!!


End file.
